Brothers
by List.Maker
Summary: Ever since Timoteo brought Xanxus home, Enrico, the eldest; Massimo, the second; and Federico, the youngest, had tried to make Xanxus their brother. But Xanxus had other plans... NO YAOI One-shot


**Brothers**

At the keyboard of List. Maker

* * *

Ever since Timoteo brought Xanxus home, Enrico, the eldest; Massimo, the second; and Federico, the youngest, had tried to make Xanxus their brother. They welcomed him hurriedly, and tried to love him like family. They always thought of Xanxus, even though Xanxus never did such a thing. They treated him like he was brethren, and not a guest. Xanxus on the other hand, could care less. He never liked his brothers. They were a pain and a nuisance. He tried to get away from them, but they were like leaches. Also, they all were all candidates for the next Vongola boss. He did not like that most of all.

Shot. Bang!

The most qualified candidate for the title of Vongola boss, Enrico lay dead on the light tan cobblestones of the nightly world of Italy. There was a feud, which should have just ended up in a couple broken bones and a many more black eyes, but a single life had to be taken. Death swept Enrico from his body that dark summer night. He lied on his chest as black blood spilled from his cold and lifeless body.

"Enrico!" Federico cried as he found Enrico dead after the battle.

The boy ran to his eldest brother and started to cry. Massimo came after him. He shook his head in disbelief and yelled at Enrico to wake up. It didn't work.

The eldest, had black spiky hair like his father had long ago… A father should never surpass his son in life. It was unnatural. The eyes, he held, were ice blue, they weren't cold eyes, they screamed life and willingness. That feeling left his eyes. They were cold, dead and impassionate.

Xanxus stood behind all of his adoptive brothers in utterly no emotion. Federico was on his knees, crying rivers for Enrico. His face was red, and so were his round brown eyes, red and puffy. Massimo placed his hands on the youngest's shaking shoulders. He was calm, looking down at his brother's body. He lips perched in a line, his eyes confused and weary of everything around him.

Xanxus did none of this. Why would he? He's the one who staged this all. He was not going to let any adoptive brother get in the way of him becoming Vongola's boss. He watched as Federico got up from the cold ground. Massimo took Federico's face in his hands and said something to him. He was quiet, but stern. Federico sniffed and nodded earnestly.

The two walked Xanxus' way. Fear, worry and depression filled their persons. Massimo, trying to be the supportive older brother, put a sad hand on Xanxus shoulder. It was firm but light. Massimo was full of contrast. It was only for a second, he let go right away and folded his arms around Federico like protective wings.

The youngest son looked back at Xanxus. His eyes were calculative and sad. Xanxus didn't know, nor Massimo, but Federico knew who did this… He didn't want to believe it, but it all made sense. Reality was harsh to him and his family. He knew Xanxus would kill Massimo and then him… Glumly, he turned his head around to Massimo. He would not tell his older brother his discovery; he hardly believed it himself. He would make the most of his time with Massimo, even if it was short. He was going to die soon. There was a mixture of feelings heaping into his heart. But all mixtures can be broken down, deep in his heart; he had already forgiven Xanxus for two murders he didn't even commit yet. They were brothers of course…

A couple days after the murder of Enrico, they finally had his funeral. Every famiglia was there, even the boss of the Tomaso, Vittore. It was at a beautiful and majestic mansion next to a wide river. Nerina, Enrico's fiancé, cried at his body, along with his mother and father. Federico was there as well, staring down at his brother. Massimo had left the body to find Xanxus. Once they had met, Massimo had brought Xanxus to the river to talk.

The air was crisp and cold with warning of rapid changes. The two men were out in the night sky. They were too far away from the party of people. The mansion was built high in the side of the hill; the dock cannot be seen at any hour. They were alone.

"I know you don't like us, Xanxus." Massimo said in his low and gruff voice. He looked toward his adoptive brother. Massimo was a bigger man; he had no bangs and too had spiky black hair. He wasn't wearing the usual funeral attire, but casual clothing, "But Enrico loved you a lot." He added, "We all wanted to be your friend, but Enrico wanted more." Massimo looked up at the starless sky that was filled with clouds and smoke, "He wanted to be your older brother. You never knew that, and now that he's gone, it's my responsibility to tell you. He only ever wanted to be close to you. To know you like families know each other. He's gone and he'll never get that chance." He put his hand on Xanxus' shoulder again, "Now that he's gone, I'm willing to be the brother he never had the chance to be. Be a brother to us. Federico needs it, too. I know we aren't the best of friends, but we can start being family." He let go of Xanxus, but he looked at him determinedly, "I love you, Xanxus. I always will."

In an instant, Massimo was chucked into the water with an iron ball on his left ankle. He didn't know how Xanxus did it, but he was hanging on the dock, shocked and frightened. He looked back at Xanxus, "You…" He said, "You…killed Enrico?"

Xanxus smiled a rare smile. It wasn't pleasant; it was malicious and psychotic. He whispered, "Gladly…"

"Wha-"But Xanxus pushed Massimo deeper in the water, without any warning, "How dare you?" He screamed at Xanxus, "He loved you? And you killed him? I'll never forgive you! Never!" He screamed on and on, but soon the words stopped. They were lost in the sea, drifting to the sandy river floor.

The word of Massimo's death right after his brother's frightened the whole world of Mafia. Everyone thought that Xanxus would die next. He was of course the third oldest, but Xanxus and Federico knew the real outcome. It happened one sunset a week after the river incident. Federico was alone in his office, doing some work. Xanxus came in. The only son looked up at his "brother" without much surprise.

"You're going to kill me…" He stated as he put his work away, clearing the table.

Xanxus didn't say anything. He stood there, un-shook from Federico's words.

"I knew from the moment I saw you at Enrico's murder. Cold, unaffectionate." He looked down at the carpet, clearing his thoughts. Unlike all of his other brothers, he had curly brown hair inherited from his mother, he's eyes were he's fathers though, brown, caring and kind, "I'm already prepared, Xanxus. I just have to say this before you kill me." He got up from his chair and walked up to his brother. He was much shorter than Xanxus, but he didn't care, "I've already forgiven you."

Xanxus took some affect, he's eyes widen a bit, and his mouth opened to a small gasp.

"I don't care if you shot Enrico, or if you drowned Massimo, even if you do something worse to me." Federico said, "I forgive you, because you're my brother." He smiled a bit. "Xanxus, even though we never got close I want you to know that, we will always be with you." The little boy came closer to Xanxus face; Federico kissed his cheek and said with a grin, "I love you, Xanxus. I always will, because you're my brother."

The memories came from the day at the river. Massimo loved him, and Enrico loved him. But Federico forgave him. Forgiveness is something different from just love. It gave a different feeling. Xanxus was confused. He's whole life was in black and white and now Federico's love had made it fuzzy and unbelievably complicated. But he didn't mind, he knew his purpose; he knew his goal.

Xanxus pulled out his knife from his coat, "Massimo said that to me before he died," Then he struck the metal weapon into Federico's side. It was deep and full of hatred, "But when I threw him in the water, he said he'd never forgive me…" He made the cut deeper and deeper, "Do you still forgive me?"

Federico hugged his brother tightly; "I'll love you, even after Hell freezes, because we're family. Xanxus, I forgive you for killing me and our brothers." He kissed Xanxus' cheek again. He had no strength left, he slumped onto his brother's shoulder, he cried a pleading shrill, "Xanxus, I love you…" Then he died.

Xanxus pulled off the dead body from his own. He didn't understand Federico's last words. How could he still love him after all that has happened? It made no sense. He was anger that Federico had loved him. Frustrated by this happening, he did with all of Federico's things. He slammed them, broke them. He didn't understand. He was yelling words he didn't know, screaming anything that came out. Soon he was on the floor, curled in a ball. He wanted to hide. He wanted to remember what black and white felt like. He saw Federico's body lying there. His eyes weren't lifeless; they were full of forgiveness and love. He didn't want to see it anymore. He didn't want to remember Federico's last words. He didn't want love or forgiveness. He wanted Federico to disappear….

So Xanxus took some of the acid that he had handy in his coat for other killings and the like and poured it onto Federico's body. He wanted it gone. Xanxus left the building swiftly. He didn't want to see the acid eating away at his brother's-I mean-Federico's body. Once he got the safety of his house, he felt around his face, it was dry and wet. He didn't know it but before and still now he was crying…

* * *

Just a little something I thought about. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
